Education sexuelle (Sex Ed)
by Tymara
Summary: TRADUCTION de Iswyn. Le fait que son étudiant le plus intelligent se contente de passer ses examens avec tout juste la moyenne n'avait jamais cessé de frustrer Tony. Quand il se rend sur le campus lors d'un week-end pour faire passer un examen de rattrapage, il découvre quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que Loki s'intéresse de plus près à ses notes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce ? Une nouvelle fiction ? Eh oui, en plus de publier une nouvelle histoire, je vous offre ici une traduction. Le rythme de publication devrait être plus soutenu ici, puisque je trouve la traduction plus facile que l'écriture. Je veux dire : l'histoire est déjà écrite, donc en théorie, tout n'est qu'un histoire d'organisation. De fait, je vais partir sur un objectif d'un nouveau chapitre par semaine, à ajuster. On verra bien, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. On va dire que c'est un test. Maintenant, place aux disclaimers !_**

 ** _Autrice : je ne suis ici que la traductrice, l'histoire appartient à Iswyn, se nomme Sex Ed, et est publiée sur Ao3. J'ai son accord pour la traduire et la publier ici, même si, j'avoue ça fait un bail que je le lui ai demandé ^^_**

 ** _Bêta : c'est ma pitite soeur qui a relu ce chapitre ! Mais ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me corriger, quelqu'un de particulièrement bon en français. Pas forcément à cause des fautes, mais parce que, comme j'ai le nez collé au texte original, je vais avoir tendance à ne pas me rendre compte si je fais des anglicismes :/ Si vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez-moi votre adresse mail en commentaire. Sinon, je vous répondrai en MP ! ;)_**

 ** _Rating : M. Définitivement. Ca attaque même relativement fort. De plus, comme indiqué dans le résumé, Loki n'est pas majeur, il a seize ans, plus de la majorité sexuelle en France, mais Tony reste un adulte et son professeur, donc ce qu'ils font est illégal. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, ce n'est pas la bonne fiction pour vous ! Oh et, tant que nous sommes dans le sexe : sortez couverts ! Préservatifs masculins, féminins, digues dentaires, tout cela est indispensable !_**

 ** _Traduction : Si certain-e-s d'entre vous ont lu la vo, vous allez peut-être voir certaines différences dans les tournures de phrase. C'est normal. Mon objectif ici n'est pas de rester collée au texte, mais de vous livrer une traduction la plus française possible. Dès que je le peux, je transpose dans notre système. Par exemple, en vo, il est fait mention de 4th grade. Ici, je dis école primaire, c'est pour que vous ayez une idée précise de ce à quoi tout correspond, sans avoir 10 000 notes en bas de pages. Il y en a déjà beaucoup sans ça. Mais par exemple, dans le cadre des notes, je ne les transpose pas, parce que c'est impossible, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent._**

 ** _Oh et, pour finir, je passe au tutoiement à un moment donné. Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas en anglais, donc j'ai fait le changement à un moment où je pensais que continuer le vouvoiement, clairement, c'était absurde. J'aurais aussi pu l'enlever dès le départ, mais personnellement, certains de mes professeurs me vouvoyaient au lycée, et puis je pense qu'il sera utile pour switcher du professeur/élève au couple ;)_**

 ** _Voilà, je crois que c'est tout !_**

 ** _Rendez-vous en bas, et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Ma propre main gauche**

Il était en retard pour son foutu examen.

Non, pas en retard pour un examen qu'il avait à passer, mais en retard pour faire passer une stupide épreuve de rattrapage aux fainéants de sa classe. Honnêtement, c'était ridicule. Il avait donné le sujet le plus simple du monde aux examens de mi-trimestre afin de ne pas avoir de travail en plus pendant les vacances de printemps, et même ses pires élèves auraient dû avoir un A. Ces deux-là cependant, avaient fait la seule chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils ne s'étaient putain de pas présentés.

Le seul moyen pour que ce contrôle ne le dérange pas, ces deux-là l'avaient trouvé. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de lui compliquer la vie. Enfin, c'était le cas de l'un des deux. L'autre était juste victime d'une mauvaise influence.

Toutefois, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. L'un était l'élément perturbateur de la classe (celui qui était sacrément brillant et aurait dû avoir un A facilement, mais qui semblait juste n'en avoir rein à foutre). L'autre était son petit chien, celui dont la plus grande qualité était son joli visage, et malheureusement pour lui, cela ne l'aidait pas réellement à réussir en cours de sciences.

Ils étaient certainement ceux qui avaient mis sans dessus-dessous les fanions sportifs dans le gymnase, et ils l'avaient vraisemblablement fait pendant l'heure durant laquelle ils étaient supposés passer son stupide examen. Il voulait juste les faire redoubler, mais Maria Hill, la CPE*, avait un cœur tendre et souhaitait que tout le monde ait une deuxième chance. Enfin, en réalité, elle voulait simplement forcer Tony à venir pour faire passer un stupide putain d'examen un samedi.

« Oh, je suis désolée Tony, avais-tu quelque chose de prévu pendant les vacances de Pâques ? Navrée très cher, c'est la vie d'enseignant. Tu devrais peut-être aller travailler pour ton papa ? » Son sourire satisfait n'avait fait qu'empirer sa colère. Il détestait quand des gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas faisaient comme s'ils le comprenaient.

Comment était-il supposé répondre à ça d'une manière qui ne le ferait pas virer ?

Alors il était là, un samedi matin, venant pour faire passer à ses deux élèves les plus ennuyeux une évaluation qui aurait dû être inratable. Quelque part, il était persuadé que blondinet (Fandral) trouverait un moyen d'échouer. Au dernier contrôle, la moitié de ses réponses avaient consisté à dire « Je ne sais pas. » ça avait le mérite d'être honnête. Loki, la brillante et irritante petite merde, avait répondu juste à toutes les questions, puis avait barré ses réponses et écrit : « Je rejette votre réalité et y substitue la mienne. »

Tony lui avait donné un F pour le principe.

Son père était venu à la soirée parent-prof quelques semaines plus tard, et avait félicité Tony pour être le professeur donnant à son « pourri-gâté de fils le traitement qu'il méritait. »

Quelque part, cela ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux. C'était un peu comme le premier A- qu'il avait reçu à l'université, donné parce que son dialogue lors d'un exercice d'écriture de fiction n'était pas assez réaliste. « Les personnes réelles parlent plus que ça, M. Stark. » Les personnes réelles qui n'étaient pas de sa famille, peut-être. N'avait-il pas dit : « Ecrivez ce que vous connaissez » ? Un élève de quatorze ans qui va à l'université ne discute pas avec des amis de la fraternité, ne sort pas avec des filles de vingt ans, ni n'a de relation significative avec sa famille. Mais son père avait dit que s'il n'était pas capable de suivre les consignes, il méritait une mauvaise note. Alors il avait obtenu son diplôme avec une moyenne de 4,31 à cause d'un stupide A-**.

Il était toutefois trop tard pour changer la note de Loki. Montrer de la faiblesse face à des adolescents revenait un peu à se couper une main avant de sauter dans un bassin de requins. Il y avait théoriquement des choses encore moins intelligentes que ça, mais il ne pouvait en trouver aucune. Et était-ce réellement important si vous alliez mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Il refusa cependant d'abandonner sans se battre.

Alors il était là, un samedi matin, alors qu'il aurait dû être endormi dans son lit, ou pelotonné avec le dernier livre de Neil DeGrasse Tyson***, nommé pour superviser un rattrapage de partiels de mi-trimestre.

Il s'était acheté deux tasses de café, et en avait fini une alors qu'il conduisait sur le chemin. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que le deuxième était un Irish coffee. Très Irish. S'il devait voir ces deux-là pendant ses congés, il refusait de le faire en étant complètement sobre.

Imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Hill en train de partir alors qu'il entrait. Merde. Il espéra qu'il ne sentait pas l'alcool.

Elle lui sourit largement. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour son futur. « Je vois que vous êtes en retard. Vos étudiants attendaient dehors, alors je les ai laissés entrer. Ils attendent dans votre salle de classe. »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » Il se sentit stupide, et ça sonnait stupide, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« J'ai laissé vos étudiants dans votre salle de classe ? » Dit-elle lentement, comme à un élève de primaire particulièrement lent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez juste pas. Vous avez laissé deux élèves médiocres seuls dans une salle de science. Avez-vous la moindre idée du type de dégâts qu'ils pourraient faire ? » Il fut brièvement abasourdi. A quoi diable pensait-elle ? Oh, attendez. Elle pensait pouvoir la lui mettre profond dans le cul, figurativement parlant.

« Eh bien, Tony… J'imagine que vous ne devriez pas les laisser sans surveillance dans une salle de classe. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils étaient à l'heure et vous non. » Pourquoi le haïssait-elle tellement ? Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous avec elle. Il ne l'avait même pas rencontrée avant d'arriver dans cet établissement, et elle l'avait immédiatement haï. Tout ce qu'il faisait était mauvais, et à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle faisait en sorte de rendre sa vie encore plus difficile.

« Vous aurais-je fait quelque chose dans une autre vie, Hill ? » Sa voix sonnait pleurnicharde, même pour lui.

« Voulez-vous réellement rester planté ici et discuter maintenant ? J'espère simplement qu'aucun matériel scolaire ne sera endommagé, Tony. » Elle sourit de nouveau en partant.

Il l'observa sortir du bâtiment, et jura qu'il pouvait l'entendre rire de lui. Que se passait-il ?

Dieu merci, le système de sécurité de l'école était obsolète et n'avait pas de caméras. Il attendit qu'elle ait passé la porte, et sortit sa flasque pour prendre une grande gorgée. Ça allait être une longue matinée. Il tuerait ces petits bâtards si leurs intentions étaient mauvaises.

Il se précipita vers sa salle de classe, qui était, bien évidemment, tout au fond de l'école.

Il fit une pause devant la porte pour reprendre ses esprits, chose que, probablement, le fait de boire du whiskey le ventre vide n'aidait pas à faire. Puis, il entendit un bruit. Un grognement. Oh Seigneur. L'un d'entre eux avait cassé quelque chose, ou renversé une table, ou quelque chose d'autre de tout aussi mauvais, et était en train de mourir à l'intérieur.

Il finirait probablement en prison pour ça, mais il allait tuer cette salope de Hill d'abord. Il l'emmènerait avec lui dans sa chute.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force, espérant leur faire peur. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il allait réussir.

Loki était assis là, derrière Fandral, avec ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon de l'autre garçon.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de foutre ? » Sérieusement ? Ils baisaient dans sa classe ?

Les yeux de blondinet s'ouvrirent, et il commença immédiatement à tenter de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Loki. Ce dernier, de son côté, était complètement détendu, comme s'il n'avait pas été pris en train de faire quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire.

« A quoi ce que nous faisons ressemble-t-il, M. Stark ? Nous vous attendons. » Loki sourit d'un air machiavélique, l'offre de plus au fond des yeux.

« C'est mignon les enfants. Très mignon. » Tony se renfrogna. Petit bâtard.

Loki fit un mouvement avec sa main, mais il n'était définitivement pas ne serait-ce que proche de s'arrêter. « Je peux difficilement imaginer ce que le fait d'être mignon ait à voir avec ça. »

« Sortez vos sales pattes de son pantalon. Vous avez une épreuve à passer, puisque vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous montrer en classe. » Tony essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer lorsque Fandral gémit et poussa dans la main de Loki.

 _Doux Jésus, Tony. Ne regarde pas._

« Franchement, Professeur. Rien de ce que Fandral ne fera dans son test ne le fera remonter au-dessus de son F. Et si je ne le fais pas, j'aurai un D****, ce qui me permet toujours de passer. » Loki avait l'air d'être sur le point de bailler d'une minute à l'autre.

Cela agaça Tony. « Passer. Le simple fait de passer vous suffit. »

« N'est-ce pas là l'objectif d'aller à l'école ? Passer de classe en classe ? » Il continuait encore à prodiguer ses bons soins.

Fandral, le pauvre enfant, était rouge depuis la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de s'échapper, mais si faiblement qu'il était évident que le cœur n'y était pas. Physiquement, il était bien loin de se préoccuper du fait que son professeur était en train de le regarder prendre son pied. Peut-être même qu'à un certain point (ce qui ne manquerait indubitablement pas de l'horrifier) il prenait un certain plaisir à s'être fait surprendre.

Quant à Loki, il était évident que lui en était ravi.

Oh, et puis merde. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ça.

« Tu pourrais facilement n'avoir que des A, et tu es satisfait de presque échouer. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais appris à donner une branlette décente. » Tony revêtit son regard le plus condescendant, et croisa ses bras sur son torse, en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son café.

« Ooooh, le pauvre M. Stark serait-il jaloux ? Parce qu'il me reste encore une main entière. » Loki agita sa main gauche en direction de Tony.

Ce dernier renifla de manière plutôt théâtrale. « Ne viens-je pas juste de dire que tu es nul à ça ? Je serais meilleur avec ma propre main gauche. Et je suis droitier. »

« Fandral ne semble pas s'en plaindre. » Au contraire, il était plutôt évident que le garçon était sur le point de venir. Et Loki ralentissait sa main, reculant chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Okay, donc Tony exagérait peut-être un petit peu sur son manque de capacités, mais le jeune homme avait besoin de comprendre qu'il ne savait pas tout.

« Pitié, gamin. J'ai eu droit à des branlettes plus impressionnantes à la fac de la part de filles de sororité bourrées. » Possiblement vrai. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien d'un grand nombre de ces soirées. Evidemment, aucune de ces filles n'avait été aussi sacrément jolie.

Loki fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. « Et que fais-je de mal, je vous prie ? »

Oooh, Tony l'avait offensé. Excellent. Il était temps qu'il soit celui à être pris pour un crétin. C'était peut-être le whiskey à neuf heure du matin qui parlait, cependant. Il prit une longue gorgée de son « café ». « Oh, maintenant tu veux apprendre ? Jamais en classe, mais maintenant si ?

« Eh bien, si vous enseigniez des choses intéressantes comme celle-là en classe, je serais attentif. Seriez-vous en train de vous dégonfler ? » Il se penchait en avant, comme s'il n'y avait pas tout un corps humain entre eux.

Fandral laissa échapper un petit cri.

Tony haussa les épaules. « Relâche un peu, déjà. C'est une queue, pas une batte de baseball. Tout est question de finesse, pas de pression. »

Loki fronça de nouveau les sourcils dans sa direction, mais Tony pu voir au visage de blondinet que la pression était moins forte. Il se tortillait à cause quelque chose d'autre que la honte.

Loki avait l'air réellement choqué. La petite merde était finalement surprise que quelqu'un en connaisse plus que lui à propos du sexe. Saleté d'adolescents qui pensent qu'ils savent tout à propos de sexe. Tony pourrait lui enseigner des choses qui feraient se recroqueviller ses petits orteils mignons.

Tony sourit, et alla s'assoir sur la table juste en face d'eux, d'où il avait une vue parfaite sur ce qui se passait. Il était tellement foutu. Saoul et regardant des étudiants coucher ensemble dans une école. Eh bien, si Hill devait avoir ses couilles sur un plateau, autant en tirer profit.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée. « Maintenant, parlons du fait que tu as une main libre. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Loki était confus. Seigneur, c'était la chose la plus foutrement amusante que Tony avait pu faire dans ce bâtiment. Dommage qu'enseigner le sexe à des adolescents soit complètement illégal. Cela expliquait pourquoi sa première douzaine d'expériences sur le sujet à la fac avait été aussi terne, cependant.

« Tu » dit-il encore, « as une main libre. Penses-tu que le corps d'un homme n'a qu'une seule zone érogène ?

« Ce genre de chose n'est-il pas pour les filles ? » Loki semblait vaguement dégoûté à cette idée.

Tony roula des yeux. « Ouais, c'est pour ça que la meilleure baise que j'aie jamais eue a été avec un mec. Parce que les femmes sont plus faciles à faire jouir. »

Le regard dérouté de Loki devint soudain intrigué. « Vous avez baisé un homme ? »

« Et toi non. » Ce n'était pas une question, vraiment. Une masturbation rapide dans une salle de classe ne comptait évidemment pas.

Loki regarda fixement et avec ressentiment l'endroit où sa main disparaissait dans le pantalon de Fandral.

Tony laissa de nouveau apparaitre son visage non-impressionné. « Ouais, je veux dire, du vrai sexe, gamin. »

« Comment le sauriez-vous si j'avais eu du vrai sexe ? » Fandral se contorsionna de nouveau, gémissant. Tony leva un sourcil vers Loki, qui ralentit de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te la fermes juste pas et n'apprends-tu pas pour changer ? » Il posa sa tasse de café à côté de lui et attendit.

Loki fit la moue. « Comme quoi ? »

« Passe ta main gauche sous sa chemise. Caresse son torse de haut en bas. Pince ses tétons. » Tony ne se représentait définitivement pas lui-même dans cette situation. Du tout.

Loki sembla perplexe pendant un moment, mais s'y conforma ensuite. Fandral se cambra sous la main et gémit bruyamment. « Oh… Oh mon Dieu, Loki. Fais-le encore. »

Tony sourit en coin en finissant la dernière gorgée de sa deuxième tasse de « café ».

Loki se renfrogna, mais s'y conforma. « Un autre conseil, M. Stark ? »

Le sourire suffisant de Tony s'agrandit tellement qu'il pensa que la vieille menace de sa mère à propos de son visage se figeant dans cette position pourrait s'avérer juste. Quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose de franchement bizarre, mais dont il était sur que ça plairait au pauvre petit blond surmené. « Ton autre main dans son pantalon aussi. »

Cette fois, Loki s'exécuta rapidement. « Et ? »

« Pose une mains sur ses boules. Sens les. Presse un peu. » Okay, peut-être qu'il se représentait lui-même dans cette situation. De quel côté, il n'en était pas très sûr. Mais peu importe lequel, blondinet n'était certainement pas impliqué.

Les yeux de Loki restèrent sur Tony lorsqu'il s'exécuta. Fandral gémit et poussa dans les mains. Les caresses de Loki ralentirent doucement, presque jusqu'à l'arrêt, et l'autre garçon pleurnicha bruyamment. « Loki ! »

« Et ? » Le mot était devenu un défi. Jusqu'où Tony dirait-il à Loki d'aller ? Lequel d'entre eux exactement masturbait le jeune homme désormais ? Putain, il avait besoin de plus d'alc… de café.

« Sais-tu où se trouve son périnée, ou as-tu omis cette partie du cours de biologie ? »

Loki lui lança un regard noir, mais ne brisa jamais leur connexion visuelle. Sa main avança plus profondément dans le pantalon de l'autre garçon.

« Trouve le point juste derrière ses testicules avec ton pouce. »

« Et ? » Loki commençait à haleter. Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il ait déjà été excité à ce point-là. Il avait tourmenté le pauvre Fandral, lui donnant une branlette qui était presque certaine d'être découverte. Maintenant, cependant, ses hanches se mouvaient minutieusement contre le cul de l'autre garçon, demandant de la friction.

Ça, c'était nouveau. Tony n'avait jamais eu d'élève dur à l'idée d'apprendre. « Pousse. Pas fort, juste pousse. »

Fandral rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria fort pendant un long moment. Probablement l'orgasme le plus impressionnant que le garçon n'ait jamais eu. Pourtant, les yeux de Loki ne quittèrent jamais Tony.

Après avoir haleté pendant un long moment pour reprendre son souffle, Fandral demanda, « Puis-je simplement faire le test une autre fois, Monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr, blondinet. Etudie cette fois. Loki va t'aider. » Tony regarda Loki, qui haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

Fandral observa Loki avec suspicion. Les yeux de Loki ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Tony.

« Bien, alors. Je… Je vais juste y aller. Cela ne s'est jamais produit. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ceci se soit produit. » Fandral attrapa son sac à dos et se mit pratiquement à courir en dehors de la salle de classe.

Pendant un moment, ils écoutèrent les pas de Fandral s'éloigner.

Puis, Loki sourit et passa une main le long de la bosse de sa queue à travers son pantalon. Il se leva et marcha vers Tony, se tenant entre ses genoux légèrement écartés. « Alors, M. Stark. Donnez-vous aussi des leçon de fellation ? »

Il tomba à genoux, et pour la première fois, sembla vouloir apprendre une chose que Tony devait lui enseigner.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

* CPE : en anglais, « Dean of Students », littéralement « doyen-ne des étudiants », mais ça n'existe pas dans notre système scolaire, donc je l'ai transposé comme ça ^^ Si quelqu'un-e a une autre idée de traduction, qu'il ou elle la transmette dans les reviews et je ferai une note au prochain chapitre ;)

** une moyenne de 4,31 : il s'agit d'un système de points, le GPA, calculé aux US à partir des notes données en lettres (A, B, etc.) (si je ne me trompe pas xD). Retenez juste que son écart avec le maximum de points est très faible. Genre, comme si vous aviez que des 20 et un 19.

*** Neil DeGrasse Tyson : un astrophysicien américain.

**** j'aurai un D : ce qui correspond à la moyenne.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors ? Alors ? :p**_

 _ **Vous comprenez maintenant, je ne POUVAIS PAS vous laisser passer à côté de ça ;)**_

 _ **Des reviews ? Même (et surtout !) pour me dire que quelque chose ne va pas !**_

 _ **Et n'oubliez pas : le poste de bêta est vacant !**_

 ** _Des bisous !_**

 ** _Tymara_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Alors, je sais que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que je publierais régulièrement, mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible, parce que si la traduction en soit est plus rapide que l'écriture, elle nécessite beaucoup plus de relecture :/ Du coup, je pense publier environ une fois par mois, tous les 20/25 du mois. Et si je le fais pas, vous avez le droit de me tirer les oreilles.**_

 _ **En parlant de bêta, je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un si ça vous tente ! ;)**_

 _ **Deux petits points sur la traduction ensuite ! Premièrement, la ponctuation dans les dialogues. J'ai oublié de l'aborder dans les chapitres précédents, et je ne pense pas que ça gêne quiconque, mais effectivement je conserve les règles anglo-saxonnes, parce que c'est plus simple pour moi. Et deuxièmement, Loki ne passe en revanche pas au tutoiement, parce qu'il y a plus loin un moment où... vous verrez :p**_

 _ **Et enfin : merci ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas savoir !**_

 _ **Rendez-vous en bas, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Pour un étudiant moyen**

Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour y penser. C'était probablement l'alcool qui parlait, mais cela semblait être la meilleure des idées.

« Okay. » dit Tony avec nonchalance.

Le sourire qui lui répondit l'amusa. Loki commença à s'approcher de la fermeture éclair du jean de Tony, un regard triomphant dans ses yeux. Le plus jeune ne savait pas encore à quel point son professeur allait le surprendre.

Tony mit une main sur son bas-ventre. « Mais si tu apprends ça, tu apprendras quelques petites autres choses aussi. »

Le sourire s'élargit. « Vraiment, M. Stark ? Eh bien, vous êtes le professeur. »

Oh, si seulement il savait.

Tony lui sourit. « Oui, je le suis. En physique. »

« Quoi ? » Le garçon avait l'air incroyablement confus.

« Tu m'as entendu. » Tony lui sourit, et tripota le bouton de son jean. « Tu veux apprendre comment faire une fellation, tu me promets un A en physique. »

« Ne suis-je pas supposé être celui qui fait la fellation en échange d'un A ? » Loki ressemblait à quelqu'un dont les rêves d'enfant étaient détruits par cette conversation.

Tony renifla. « Oui, certes. Tu es celui qui veut ça. Je t'enseignerai comment faire la meilleure fellation que tu puisses imaginer, et tu commenceras à faire tes devoirs et à te montrer aux évaluations. Avec un A. »

« Et si je ne peux pas avoir un A ? » Le garçon affichait maintenant une moue boudeuse.

Tony en rit presque. « Alors j'arrêterai l'enseignement. »

« Seulement en physique ? Ou complètement ? » Loki avait l'air triomphant, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il pouvait gagner cette bataille.

Tony abaissa sa fermeture éclair doucement, et les yeux de Loki suivirent, comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes entrainés vers le bas par les mains de Tony. « Faire une pipe. Et chacune des autres leçons dont tu pourrais avoir envie.»

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit en un « oh » muet, et Tony était presque certain qu'il avait gagné. Toutefois, il avait encore besoin d'une confirmation. « Marché conclu ? »

Loki était déjà à demi penché sur son boxer, et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud à travers le fin tissu. « D'accord. » Le mot fut murmuré, mais il était bien présent.

« Bien, alors, » Tony sourit au visage qui se penchait vers son aine. « Et si on se mettait à la leçon maintenant ? J'aurais cru que tu saurais par où commencer. »

Le garçon s'avança doucement et glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer de Tony. Descendant le devant suffisamment bas pour libérer sa queue, il recula un peu lorsqu'il vit ce à quoi il avait affaire. Drôle. Le garçon n'avait même probablement jamais essayé de faire une fellation avant. Il se avait dû se penser tellement bad boy, à faire une branlette au milieu d'une salle de classe.

« Alors ? » Demanda Tony un peu impatiemment. « Vas-tu rester assis là et me regarder toute la journée, ou bien vas-tu te mettre au travail ? »

Loki lécha ses lèvres, et s'avança avec hésitation. Où était partie son attitude si arrogante de « je sais tout » maintenant ? Tony n'allait pas dire que ça avait été sexy, mais… ça avait été sexy. Putain. C'était juste un adolescent nerveux. Cela le fit se sentir comme s'il faisait, eh bien, exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Puis, Loki se pencha en avant et le lécha. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le haut, comme pour avoir confirmation que c'était autorisé. Tony ramena ses mains derrière lui et s'appuya sur le bureau contre lequel il était. Le mal était fait, désormais. C'était un moyen comme un autre de ruiner sa carrière. Désormais, il devrait aller travailler pour son putain de père. Et être enregistré comme délinquant sexuel. Génial.

« L'anticipation s'arrête ici, Joli Coeur*. Lèche toute la tête. Tu vas avoir besoin que ce soit humide si tu veux que ça glisse quand tu iras plus loin. » Il essayait de garder un esprit objectif, et d'au moins tenter de donner ce qu'il avait promis. La quantité de whiskey en lui allait prolonger cela. Le fait qu'il soit dur en soit était stupéfiant. Bien sûr, il avait devant lui un génie chaud et sarcastique, sur le point de sucer sa bite. C'était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qui lui étaient jamais arrivées.

Tony Stark, la définition même du narcissisme.

Loki prit un long moment et une profonde inspiration avant de s'exécuter. Il sortit cette langue rose parfaite et la balaya tout autour de la tête de la hampe de Tony. Puis il regarda encore vers le haut en quête d'une approbation.

« Tu n'as réellement jamais fait ça avant ? » Sourit Tony d'un air satisfait.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas tous vieux, M. Stark. » Loki fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, prenant la question comme un affront personnel. Puis, il ouvrit grand la bouche et engloutit la tête.

Tony inspira profondément. « C'est tout moi ça, vieux. Et c'est bien. Un bon début. »

Loki retira sa tête et lécha le pourtour de la queue, puis avala de nouveau le dard.

« Merde, » Dit Tony, se retirant subitement.

Le pauvre gosse ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on aurait enlevé ses cadeaux de Noël. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je peux y arriver, je suis sûr- »

« Un préservatif, Loki. On a besoin d'un préservatif. » Tony sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son jean, en espérant que ses vieilles habitudes de l'université allaient lui servir ici.

Loki regardait impatiemment le portefeuille et mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. « C'est bon. Je suis sûr- »

« Non, » Dit Tony fermement, tout en sortant un préservatif. « Ce n'est jamais bon, et on n'est jamais sûr. C'est la seule putain de leçon dont tu as réellement besoin. Capote. Toujours une capote. »

Loki acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Tony ouvrait le sachet pour en sortir le disque en latex. Il le tendit à Loki, qui eut l'air déconcerté.

« Tu dois savoir comment mettre un préservatif, Sunshine**. Doucement, et dans le bon sens. » Tony montra le bon et le mauvais côté. Bon sang, il se sentirait peut-être comme un pervers le lendemain (ou même s'en sentait-il déjà un), mais s'il pouvait empêcher le gamin de contracter une MST, au moins, il aurait servi à quelque chose.

Loki déroula précautionneusement le latex, puis lécha le gland de nouveau. Il grimaça. « Plastique. »

« Apprends à faire avec. Maintenant, essayons encore ça. » Tony fit courir ses mains à travers cette chevelure couleur corbeau, mais décida finalement d'essayer de ne pas tenir la tête du gamin du tout. Il se sentait suffisamment sale. Et il était déjà assez dur pour venir.

Loki commença rapidement cette fois, comme s'il était inquiet que Tony ne trouve une autre raison de ne pas continuer. Il enroula sa langue autour du gland à plusieurs reprises, puis commença à descendre sa tête sur la longueur.

« Tu as besoin de continuer à respirer. » Tony avait du mal à garder ses mains pour lui. Il déplaça tout le poids de son corps sur elles, en espérant que ça l'avertirait s'il amorçait instinctivement un geste pour empoigner la tête devant lui. « Tu ne donneras de plaisir à personne si tu tombes dans les pommes. »

Loki acquiesça autour de sa queue, et lui répondit avec un petit « mmmh », et c'était putain de bon.

La respiration de Tony se coupa. « Ouais, c'est bon. »

Le gamin le regarda interrogativement.

« La vibration. C'est bon. » Tony empoigna le rebord du bureau avec ses mains. Ne pas bouger semblait devenir de plus en plus difficile.

« Mmmh ? » La petite merde était en train de le tester.

Tony poussa un peu avec ses hanches.

« Mmph ! » Loki déglutit convulsivement autour de la queue de Tony à cause du mouvement, et Dieu que c'était bon.

« Ouais, comme ça. C'est plutôt pas mal, pour un étudiant moyen. » Tony se moquait de lui à présent. Il n'y avait pas d'autre nom pour ça. Tony avait été celui qui n'avait pas tourné les talons pour partir à la seconde où il avait vu ce qui se passait dans sa salle de classe. Tout enseignant décent serait parti. Ou les aurait arrêtés. Ou quoi que ce soit qui n'impliquait pas de s'assoir et donner des conseils, puis offrir de proposer des leçons de sexe en échange de se présenter en classe.

Il pouvait juste imaginer le regard joyeux sur le visage de Hill alors qu'elle appelait la police.

« Mmmphmm ? » Le gamin voulait son attention, mais ne voulait pas enlever sa bouche de la bite de Tony. Eh bien, ça c'était du dévouement. Et c'était putain de chaud.

Il baissa les yeux sur le magnifique petit morveux qui le suçait. C'était l'une de ces choses auxquelles la plupart des professeurs ne pensaient jamais. Le joli gosse, le gamin sarcastique, mal élevé, dragueur qui voulait évidemment ce genre d'attention. Toute la question de la relation élève-enseignant était un fantasme d'étudiant adolescent, pas d'un enseignant adulte - à moins que l'enseignant n'ait de sérieux problèmes. Et pourtant, il était là.

Tony hocha la tête d'encouragement, tendit la main et repositionna doucement la tête du garçon pour lui donner un meilleur accès et moins de crampes au cou. « Peux-tu retenir ta respiration ? »

Loki acquiesça rapidement, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Glissant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs soyeux, il allongea la tête de Loki de plus en plus loin sur sa queue. « Continue de la retenir. Si tu essayes de respirer, tu seras juste bon pour un haut-le-coeur. »

Le garçon commença à essayer de hocher la tête, puis réfléchit, et finit par juste suivre la main de Tony qui le guidait. Après quelques secondes, Tony retira sa tête, et le jeune homme ouvrit sa bouche en haletant. Tony relâcha ses cheveux et lui laissa le temps de respirer un peu.

Tony n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé à un étudiant de cette manière avant, et n'avait encore moins agit de la sorte.

Cependant, à la seconde où celui-là avait ouvert la bouche, le cerveau de Tony avait dérivé vers un endroit peu catholique. Il était arrivé le premier jour, maquillé d'un trait d'eyeliner noir et suçant une sucette. Quand Tony avait fait l'appel, il avait répondu, « Seulement pour vous, M. Stark … » Tony aurait dû savoir, à ce moment-là, que les problèmes commençaient. Il avait ignoré ce fait et agi comme si sa queue n'avait pas réagi à cette voix basse, douce et sexy.

Comment un ado de seize ans pouvait-il même avoir une voix sexy ?

« Désolé. Je peux le faire. » Loki eut l'air un peu déçu du temps qu'il mettait à reprendre son souffle.

Tony sourit. Avait-il déjà été si impatient ? « Tu t'en sors bien. Ça prend du temps et beaucoup de pratique. »

Les yeux verts se retournèrent pour rencontrer les siens. « Et si j'ai un A, vous… me laisserez pratiquer ? »

« Tu sais que tu pourrais le faire avec n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? » Tony continua à lui sourire, mais il n'y avait rien de joyeux dans sa tête à cette pensée. Il voulait ces lèvres enroulées autour de sa queue. Il n'enseignait certainement pas à Loki comment sucer une queue pour l'amour de Fandral.

Ce satané regard scabreux réapparut dans les yeux trop vieux pour être ceux d'un jeune homme de seize ans. « Je pourrais. Mais je préfèrerais apprendre du meilleur. »

Tony sourit. « Comment sais-tu que je suis le meilleur ? Vous les jeunes avez mon nom inscrit sur le mur des toilettes ? »

Loki se renfrogna. « Avez-vous sucé leurs queues, pour qu'ils veuillent écrire votre nom là-haut ? »

« Bon point. Je devrais être celui qui écrit ton nom là-haut. » Tony semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de faire courir ses mains à travers ces doux cheveux noirs et brillants. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Le regard renfrogné de Loki se transforma en son fameux sourire. « Alors vous vous amusez bien. »

Tony ne pu empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. « Je m'amuse bien plus lorsque tu ne parles pas. Lèvres. Queue. » Il les pointa chacune leur tour. « Maintenant. »

Encore ce satané sourire de gosse mal élevé. Loki descendit exagérément lentement et embrassa la tête de la queue de Tony, puis entama le processus de déposer une multitude de petits baisers, bouche fermée, tout autour.

« Pas mal. Des points pour l'originalité. Cependant, cela ne fera venir personne hormis ton petit copain blond. Suce la tête. » Loki guida la tête de la queue de Tony dans sa bouche et suça - fort. Tony gémit fortement cette fois. « Ahhh… Ouais, c'est ça. »

Prenant cet encouragement à coeur et en le combinant avec les reste de la leçon, Loki bougea pour avaler autant de longueur de la queue de Tony qu'il le pouvait sans vomir, et puis suça fortement.

« Oh, putain. Hmmmph… Ouais, bien. Refais-le, plus doucement. » Ces yeux verts brillants épiaient les réactions sur son visage, et pour une fois, accorda son attention à Tony et pas à un carnet dans lequel il ne prenait définitivement pas de notes. Il prenait certainement des notes mentales à cet instant précis. Ça, ça marche, ça non, l'autre truc a fait gémir Tony et l'a fait pousser en avant.

Une fois encore, cette fois sans prévenir, il prit une grande inspiration, puis descendit aussi loin qu'il le put. Il déglutit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout sauf un centimètre ou deux, ce qui avait l'air de franchement le frustrer.

Tony fit courir un doigt sur sa joue. « Je te l'ai dit, de la pratique. »

Loki se retira et respira profondément pendant quelques secondes, sifflant un peu et lança à Tony un regard dubitatif. « Vraiment ? Ou êtes-vous juste en train de vous foutre de ma gueule, et c'est impossible d'avaler la totalité de ce satané truc ? Ça a touché le fond de ma gorge, où est-ce que c'est sensé aller sinon ? »

Tony arbora un large sourire. « Tu plaisantes ? Elle n'est même pas entièrement dressée. Trop de whiskey pour ça. Tu pourrais tout prendre. »

« Whiske- Vous avez bu ! C'est pour cette raison que vous me laissez faire ça ? Est-ce que vous aurez changé d'avis demain ? » Le gamin boudait. Tony refusa de penser que c'était adorable. Un adorable gamin suçant sa queue faisait de Tony un pédophile, ou quelque chose du genre.

Tony sourit, et raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux de Loki. « C'est à cause du whiskey que je ne suis pas sorti de la pièce juste après y être entré. Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas à cause de l'alcool. » C'était techniquement vrai. Lors des fois où il avait été complètement ivre à l'université, il avait eu l'intention de trouver et de coucher avec n'importe qui qui l'aurait bien voulu. Et au vu de certains endroits et situations dans lesquels il s'était réveillé, il avait réussi.

« Alors vous voulez coucher avec moi ? » Loki fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, et cela le fit apparaitre encore plus jeune.

Tony fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. « Premièrement, rentre-moi cette lèvre. Avoir l'air encore plus jeune que tu ne l'es réellement n'est pas ce que nous voulons à cet instant. » Loki s'y plia immédiatement, obéissant. « Deuxièmement, quiconque voulant baiser un étudiant veut coucher avec toi. Et moi aussi, j'en ai envie. »

Son sourire lui fut rendu. « Donc vous ne couchez pas avec d'autres étudiants. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en prison pour toi ? » Tony perdait patience à cause du manque d'attention sur sa queue. Il se rappela de l'époque où il était un adolescent avide de compliments, mais il voulait vraiment que ces lèvres reviennent sur sa queue.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être sur le point d'appeler les flics ? » Les mains de Loki pétrissaient ses cuisses, et c'était plutôt bon. Toujours pas de fellation, cependant.

« Honnêtement, tout de suite, là, maintenant, je m'en fous complet de si tu le fais ou non. Mais avant, tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé. Seconde règle sacrée du sexe. » Tony tira un peu sur sa tête, essayant de le guider vers le bas.

« Donc, toujours une capote et toujours finir ce que l'on commence ? » Loki n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et il ne bougeait toujours pas sa satanée tête.

Tony soupira. « Ce sont des règles vraiment importantes. Si tu t'en rappelles, tu auras ta part de queues. »

« Je n'en veux qu'une. » Loki plongea subitement sur la hampe, et prit la moitié de la queue de Tony dans sa bouche d'un coup.

Tony, pendant ce temps, était occupé à être étonné par ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être qu'il voulait dire une seule d'un coup. Oh pitié, ne laisse pas le gamin penser qu'il est amoureux de toi. Puis, il sentit le frottement de dents sur sa bite, et quand il baissa les yeux, il trouva Loki qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait. Vas-tu prêter attention à la bouche sur ta queue, ou continuer à regarder les mouches voler ?

Quand il fut satisfait d'avoir l'attention de Tony, il fit une forte succion. Eh bien, il aurait simplement pu faire ça pour attirer l'attention, bon sang. Puis le gamin prouva qu'il pouvait réellement apprendre, et retira une de ses mains de la cuisse de Tony pour la glisser dans son caleçon.

Il regarda attentivement le visage de Tony alors qu'il caressait ses boules, puis atteignit l'arrière pour presser la prostate de Tony à travers son périnée. Tony manqua presque la profonde inspiration d'air, masquée par la sienne, mais la tête de Loki fut alors soudainement pressée dans ses poils pubiens, et cette bouche suçait tout ce qui en valait la peine.

Normalement, avec autant d'alcool dans son système, cela aurait pris des heures pour pousser Tony à bout. Cette fois ? Pas autant.

Loki descendit presque jusqu'en bas, et sa gorge commença à se contracter. Il essaya fortement de ne pas respirer, mais son instinct de survie était trop enraciné en lui pour un jeune suceur de queue, et il manqua de s'étouffer. Et la sensation fit basculer Tony. Il laissa tomber ses mains pour saisir les côtés du bureau et poussa dans la bouche de Loki.

« Putain ! Oh- hmmm…ahh, pu… » Des mots sans queue ni tête sortirent de la bouche de Tony alors qu'il se laissait aller, mais la litanie qui courrait à travers sa tête était quelque peu différente. Ne force pas la bouche du gamin sur ta queue, ne force pas la bouche du gamin sur ta queue, ne force pas…

Il considéra comme un miracle le fait d'y arriver, étant donné l'alcool interagissant avec ses inhibitions, pourtant déjà naturellement faibles. Mais il ne voulait pas dégoûter Loki de sucer des queues tout de suite. Il pourrait ne pas offrir de le faire à nouveau. Traitez Tony d'avare, mais il voulait les A et les fellations.

Avec un peu d'effort, il retira ses hanches de la bouche du gamin, qui fixait la queue de Tony et essayait encore de contrôler sa respiration. Puis, il lécha ses lèvres rouge cerise et releva ses yeux vers le visage de Tony. « Je suppose que vos leçons ne s'étendent pas à quoi faire lorsque l'on reçoit ? »

Ce foutu gamin allait finir par le tuer.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

* Joli Coeur : « Green Eyes » en anglais (trad : Yeux Verts). Je trouvais que la traduction littérale ne rendait pas bien, alors j'ai cherché quoi mettre, et quand j'ai pensé à « Jolis Yeux », « Joli Coeur » m'est venu immédiatement après, et j'ai décidé de choisir ça.

** Sunshine : écrit tel quel en anglais, j'ai trouvé que ça rendait bien en français aussi ^^ traduction : rayon de soleil.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ? Verdict ? :p Dites-le moi dans les commentaires ! (OMG j'ai l'impression d'être une youtubeuse c'est terrible xD)**_

 _ **Bêta ?**_

 _ **Des bisous !**_

 _ **Tymara**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Comment allez vous ?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ok, je m'excuse, ça vous va ? Je saiiiiis, je suis en retaaaaaard, maiiiiiis... C'est les vacances, et j'ai plein de trucs à faire, et je suis pas organisée, et voilàààà... Mais bon, il est là, non ? :D**_

 _ **En revanche, je crois que pour cette traduction, durant l'été, je vais renoncer à l'idée de publier de manière régulière. A la rentrée ce sera probablement différent, dans la mesure ou je vais surement traduire pendant mes cours (pabien) ou, du moins, avoir un emploi du temps plus régulier, mais pour l'instant, je vais juste arrêter de vous faire des promesses que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir.**_

 ** _Sinon, merci à ma petite soeur qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Du coup, pour les personnes qui m'avaient proposé leur aide, je ne vais finalement pas en avoir besoin puisqu'elle a accepté de le faire à plein temps ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Réciprocité**

La réciprocité. Ce n'était pas un principe avec lequel Tony avait un problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si avoir un élève suçant votre queue était plus approprié que l'inverse. Etrangement, il avait en réalité toujours aimé faire ça ; il aimait d'ailleurs ça bien plus que d'avoir une queue dans n'importe quel autre orifice.  
Il fit tourner l'idée dans sa tête pendant une minute. « Il y a juste deux problèmes avec ça. »  
Le gamin fronça les sourcils, commençant probablement à se sentir lésé. « Et ils sont… ? »  
Tony sourit et leva deux doigts. « Un, tu n'as toujours pas passé ton exam. » Il abaissa un doigt à l'aide de l'index de l'autre main, et posa ce dernier sur celui restant. « Deux, plus de capote. »  
Au moins, le second était d'une logique implacable. Loki eut l'air tout de même ennuyé, et Tony ne l'en blâma pas vraiment. Deux personnes sur trois avaient eu un orgasme dans cette salle de classe ce matin, et Loki était celui laissé sur sa faim.  
« Alors, » Tony lui sourit de nouveau, « tu passes ton contrôle maintenant. » « Vous plaisantez. Avec ça ? » Loki fit un geste en direction de son pantalon, qui peinait à contenir son sexe tendu. « Définitivement. Et si c'est toujours là quand tu as fini… avec un A… nous verrons si nous ne pouvons pas trouver une mesure temporaire pour pallier à la situation. »  
« Une mesure tempo… » Loki souleva un sourcil. « D'autres conseils en masturbation, M. Stark ? »  
« Un homme ne peut jamais être trop bon à ça. » dit Tony sérieusement, tout un posant sa valise sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une copie du sujet. « Maintenant, sérieusement, si ça te prend plus de dix minutes ou que tu as autre chose qu'un A, tu n'es pas la personne que je pensais que tu étais. » Loki sembla surpris par la déclaration. Tony ne sut pas quoi en penser. Le gamin lui arracha cependant la feuille des mains, et commença immédiatement à rédiger à toute vitesse. Ça, c'était bizarre. La promesse d'une branlette ne pouvait pas être si convaincante que ça. Tony dût se forcer à ne pas se rendre au bureau de l'infirmière pour vérifier s'il n'était pas ouvert. Ils gardaient des préservatifs à l'intérieur… Bordel, Stark. Mais ils en avaient ! Oh et puis merde, il était probablement verrouillé de toute façon. Tony se focalisa sur le fait de se débarrasser de sa capote, et puis, au lieu de le laisser dans la poubelle de la pièce, il jugea plus intelligent de l'enrouler dans un mouchoir en papier pour le jeter quelque part ailleurs. Seigneur, il se mettait même à penser comme un criminel désormais. Fidèle aux attentes de Tony, Loki lui rendit sa copie huit minutes plus tard. Son écriture était un peu plus brouillonne que d'habitude, mais son travail était plus excellent que jamais. Le gamin était un putain de génie, et il était en train de ruiner ses chances d'entrer dans une bonne université avec ces notes ridicules. Tony se demanda si le sexe pourrait aussi être utilisé en tant que carotte concernant le reste de ses notes. Tony regarda les réponses, et lui rendit sa feuille notée « A ». « Eh bien, le voilà, ton premier A. »  
Loki se retourna dans sa chaise, mais Tony le repoussa et se mit à genoux derrière lui. Vraiment, Stark ? Derrière ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas te voir, tu ne vas tout de même pas branler un gosse de seize ans ? Comme si être derrière lui ne te donnait pas d'autres idées de toute manière.  
Tony tenta de réduire son propre cerveau au silence et de se focaliser sur la tâche à accomplir. Plus de whisky n'aurait pas été de trop concernant tout le truc de la « culpabilité et la honte », mais il doutait que Loki soit enchanté d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait besoin d'alcool pour être heureux de le toucher. Bordel, ça sonnait mal même pour Tony, et il était celui voulant le faire. A la place, il se concentra sur la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Pas le marché qu'ils avaient conclu, ni le A au dernier contrôle ; toutes ces choses étaient géniales, mais pas sexy.  
Alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ?  
Cette douce voix sexy qui le raillait à chaque instant. Oui, M. Stark ; Non, M. Stark ; Pourquoi pas, M. Stark ? Ces belles lèvres qui venaient à peine de finir de le sucer, la manière qu'elles avaient de toujours faire quelque chose ; mâchouiller un stylo, lécher une sucette, mordiller un doigt, et tant d'autres choses diverses et variées reliées aux lèvres qui avaient passé l'année scolaire à se frayer un chemin dans le subconscient de Tony. La manière qu'il avait de si bien suivre les ordres, et d'essayer si fort de prendre la totalité du membre de Tony. Ce joli petit cul dont Tony était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été baisé par personne avant. Le fait que Tony était quasiment certain que Loki voulait qu'il le baise. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur ces éléments, il atteignit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du jean de Loki, l'ouvrant afin de pouvoir inspecter… l'absence de sous-vêtement. Loki lui adressa l'un de ces petits rires sexy qui disaient « surpris, n'est-ce pas ? » Sale gosse. Il glissa sa main vers le bas et autour de la queue qu'il avait dévoilée. Pas mal, pensa-t-il. Pas mal du tout. Je pourrais sucer ça. Je vais définitivement sucer ça, en espérant qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui appeler les flics avant que j'en aie la chance. Seigneur, devrait-on jamais se mettre en position de penser ça ? Non !  
Secouant la tête, il enveloppa doucement sa main autour et caressa l'érection, provoquant presque immédiatement un gémissement de Loki tandis que le garçon s'arquait vers lui.  
Loki pleurnicha, « Oh mon Dieu, ça va être tellement embarrassant. »  
Il essaya de ne pas montrer d'amusement. Il avait ressenti la même chose, une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'était sa chance de faire montre d'un peu d'empathie. « Ça va, Loki. Tout le monde y a déjà eu droit. C'est pour toi maintenant. »  
La tension dans le dos de Loki diminua, et Tony glissa sa main vers le bas dans un geste réconfortant. Puis, il la déplaça vers l'arrière du jean de Loki, et fut récompensé par une brusque inspiration.  
« C'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant d'être certain de l'acceptation de Loki envers ses soins avant d'aller trop loin.  
« V-vous ne m'avez pas dit de faire ça à Fandral. » Tony ne pouvait pas dire quelle émotion se cachait derrière cette voix tremblotante, alors il s'arrêta. « Non, s'il-vous-plaît, faites-le ! » Eh bien, ça, c'était une réponse définitive.  
Il continua de faire doucement glisser sa main gauche le long de l'arrière du pantalon de Loki. Ils furent soudainement tous les deux haletants comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Loki releva un peu son corps pour donner un meilleur accès, et se pressa contre la main de Tony. Qui fut heureux d'obéir. Atteignant son but, il s'autorisa à lentement frotter un doigt contre le trou de Loki. Au même moment, il ralentit le rythme de sa main droite. Il ne voulait pas que le gamin ne vienne trop vite et se sente mal à propos de ça, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie d'avoir du temps de mettre un doigt en lui.  
« M. Stark ! S'il-vous-plaît ! » La voix de Loki semblait complètement dévastée.  
Tony n'était pas sûr de s'il aimait ou haïssait le « M. Stark » dans un sens sexuel. La voix de Loki pouvait en revanche rendre n'importe quoi sexy. Voulant répondre à sa demande, il se demanda quelle main rendait Loki le plus fou. Oh, et puis merde avec ça. Il accentua les mouvements des deux. Lorsqu'il accéléra ses coups de poignet, Loki haleta et gémit en synchronisation avec le mouvement de sa main droite. Lorsqu'il pressa son majeur à l'intérieur de Loki, il fut récompensé par un gémissement aigu et le cul le plus serré sur lequel il avait jamais posé les mains. Dans les secondes qui suivirent la pression de son doigt dans ce petit trou serré, Loki explosa.  
« AhhhhhmmMM. Stark ! » Okay, le fait d'entendre le gamin crier « M. Stark » en jouissant était un point en faveur de la conservation du titre. Putain. Tony pressa fortement le doigt dans le canal tandis que Loki surmontait son orgasme, voulant associer cette sensation au plaisir. Cela le fit gémir à nouveau, et se reculer contre le doigt. Il laissa mollement retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et haleta pendant quelques minutes. « Si je vous apportais des devoirs demain, cela compterait-il dans mes notes ? »  
Tony rit presque. « Je ne viendrai pas ici demain. Même pas pour du sexe. Je vais dormir, et puis lire. »  
« Alors vous admettez que vous tirez quelque chose de tout ça ? » Loki se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant de manière évidente à être rassuré.  
Tony fit sortir son doigt de Loki et glisser sa main sur ce joli cul. « J'aurais pensé que la réponse à cette question était évidente. »  
« Quelque chose d'autre que l'amélioration de mes notes ? » Seigneur, quelle partie de « joli cul » ne comprenait-il pas ? Probablement celle où Tony ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute. Alors Tony se pencha et, pour une raison ou une autre, il ravala toutes les blagues désagréables qui étaient sur le bout de sa langue. « Ouais. » Il frotta leurs joues ensemble dans un étrange geste possessif, quoique toujours moins bizarre qu'un baiser ne l'aurait été. « Je tire autre chose de ça que l'amélioration de tes notes. »  
Loki afficha sur son visage un regard calculateur que Tony avait senti sur lui-même à de nombreuses reprises. Il cherchait quelque chose, et il pensait qu'il avait une raison logique de l'obtenir. « Je pourrais toujours l'amener à vous. »  
Tony réussit à contenir sa surprise à cette idée. « Tu veux venir chez moi ? »  
Loki haussa les épaules. « Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles. Moins de chances que Hill ou que le gardien ne vienne et ne trouve l'un d'entre nous avec le pantalon baissé, littéralement et métaphoriquement. » *  
Eh bien, c'était une évidence à laquelle Tony aurait dû penser en premier. Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'être pris pour un criminel. Loki, en revanche… « C'est relativement loin d'ici. En dehors de la ville. »  
« Encore mieux. Plus d'intimité, comme ça personne ne se demandera pourquoi vous recevez la visite d'un adolescent. » Loki sourit avec insolence.  
Seigneur. Le gamin avait vraiment réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vrai, cependant. Tony n'avait aucun voisin bruyant, et emmener cette situation lubrique loin, très loin de Hill et du lycée semblait être un bon plan. « Et ne pas avoir mon adresse te laisse tout de même avoir emprise sur moi ? »  
« Il se pourrait que je l'aie trouvée moi-même après vous avoir suivi du lycée à chez vous. » Il haussa les épaules, sa réponse arrivant un peu trop vite.  
« Espèce de petit merdeux. Tu sais déjà où j'habite, n'est-ce pas ? » Tony n'était pas sûr de comment gérer cette information. Toute cette situation n'était-elle qu'un piège ? Un plan pour ruiner sa carrière ?  
Loki eut la décence de rougir. « J'étais curieux. Vous conduisez une plutôt belle voiture pour un prof de lycée, elle n'était pas très difficile à suivre. Par ailleurs, je suis un adolescent, ne sommes-nous pas sensés faire des choses bizarres, dictées par nos hormones ? »  
« Et depuis combien de temps planifies-tu cette petite scène ? » Tony ne laisserait pas tout tomber avant d'avoir eu une explication.  
Loki rougit encore plus. « Depuis que Fandral et moi avons sauté le… il a dit que nous devrions probablement faire l'évaluation. Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont ça gâcherait les vacances de printemps, et je pensais ... Eh bien, ça semblait être un bon moyen de vous voir seul. »  
Le gamin était rouge comme une tomate, et c'était en quelque sorte mignon. Ce petit bâtard avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer d'entrer dans le caleçon de Tony. « La scène avec blondie avait été répétée ? »  
« Pas exactement. C'était une surprise pour lui, en tout cas. » Loki eut un petit sourire satisfait en y repensant, apparemment amusé par lui-même. « Mais tu as dû avoir besoin de planifier ça. J'imagine que ça n'est pas tout à fait allé comme tu t'y attendais, pas vrai ? » Tony s'amusa de l'image du visage de Loki lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une faveur en échange de son tutorat, au lieu de l'inverse.  
Loki eut un grand sourire. « Pas exactement. » Il se lécha les lèvres, « mais tout aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. »  
« C'est vrai ? » Tony se pencha pour envahir son espace personnel. Putain, toute cette situation était tellement loin du territoire des choses autorisées qu'il avait dû dépasser la frontière du pays sans le remarquer**. Il n'allait pas tarder à devenir le maître en matière de « choses non autorisées. »  
« Considérant le fait que vous n'avez même pas… Je veux dire, je n'ai… » Ce rougissement était putain d'adorable. D'une manière sexy, pas à la manière d'un adolescent embarrassé.  
C'était une bonne chose que Tony ne croie pas à l'enfer, ou il y aurait sûrement été envoyé directement. « Je ne t'ai même pas jeté sur mon bureau pour te baiser ? Etait-ce le plan ? »  
Loki ne put même pas répondre avec des mots, il hocha simplement la tête.  
« Tu penses que ton cul vaudrait un A en physique ? » demanda Tony en chuchotant à son oreille.  
Loki reprit un peu de sang-froid et sourit à Tony. « Je suis sûre que oui. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué de s'en assurer si je ne vous amène pas mes devoirs pour que vous les regardiez, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de mettre ce joli cul au travail ce soir, hein ? J'attends un travail méritant un A, Loki. Et ne comprenant pas moins de l'équivalent d'une semaine de travail à chaque fois. Tu as huit semaines à rattraper, pas vrai ? » Tony se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Loki hocha la tête, toujours souriant. « J'imagine que je vais être amené à beaucoup vous voir pendant les vacances, M. Stark. »  
« Eh bien, apparemment, tu sais où me trouver. » Et sur ces mots, Tony partit.  
Il prit les preuves incriminant le sexe et l'alcool avec lui, et s'en débarrassa aussitôt qu'il fut chez lui. Ça n'allait pas vraiment sauver ses fesses si Loki le dénonçait, mais au moins, il ne serait pas découvert accidentellement à cause de sa négligence.  
Il posa sa mallette sur la table de la cuisine, et enleva sa veste. Puis, il s'assit et fixa ses mains pendant une demi-heure. Il avait couché avec un étudiant. Ils planifiaient de recommencer dans le futur. Si quiconque l'apprenait, sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait serait finie. Son père le reprendrait probablement avec lui, mais c'était la dernière chose que Tony voulait. Il avait construit sa propre vie, et il l'aimait. Mais désormais il avait fait son propre lit, et s'il le fallait, il se coucherait dedans.  
Il n'était même pas sûr de croire qu'il devrait se sortir de ça. Il prenait sexuellement avantage d'un gamin de seize ans. Evidemment, le gosse le voulait, il avait même essayé de manipuler Tony pour l'y entrainer ; Mais était-il assez vieux pour savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait ? N'y avait-il pas des choses que Tony avait fait à seize ans qu'il regrettait ? Sa dispute avec son père lui vint à l'esprit, mais Tony blâmait encore une tierce personne pour ça. Il ne voulait toujours pas aborder le sujet, même pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas… Il haussa les épaules. Etait-ce ce qu'il était ? Un vieux type rampant sur le fils de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et le père de Loki ne réagirait pas de la même manière que son propre père l'avait fait ?  
Tu as dû flirter avec lui, Tony. Il n'aurait pas juste créé tout ça. Tu ne devrais pas commencer des choses que tu n'es pas prêt à continuer. Ces pensées furent presque suffisantes pour le pousser à tout freiner immédiatement, mais ensuite il se rappela que Loki avait été celui planifiant la séduction. Tony n'aurait jamais engagé ça ; il n'y aurait même pas pensé, s'il n'y avait pas eu la façon dont Loki avait putain de flirté avec lui toute l'année…  
Etait-ce ça ? S'était-il transformé en Obi ? Se convaincant que c'était la faute du gamin, alors qu'il était supposé être l'adulte responsable qui n'essayait pas de baiser le fils adolescent de son associé professionnel ? Dieu du ciel, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?  
Un peu tard pour essayer d'invoquer ta force de volonté maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Pensa-t-il amè aurais dû y penser avant de laisser un gosse de seize ans sucer ta queue. Ce bateau a déjà coulé***.  
Se levant subitement, il se dirigea vers le bar et commença à se verser un autre verre de whiskey. Puis, il se ravisa , et prit simplement la bouteille avec lui dans sa chambre. Peut-être que s'il se saoulait jusqu'à l'inconscience, il manquerait les coups à sa porte le lendemain.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

* « To have my pants pulled down » (trad. « avoir son pantalon baissé) : Autre que son sens littéral, cette expression est utilisée métaphoriquement pour désigner quelqu'un pris pour un imbécile, un bouton. Majoritairement utilisée par les britannique (source : Urban Dictionnary).

** "qu'il avait dû dépasser la frontière du pays sans le remarquer » : cette expression est à l'origine un jeu de mot avec la manière dont on donne l'heure en anglais, que j'ai traduit ici par une notion de distance.  
(vo : « Fuck, this was so far past not okay that he was pretty sure he'd reached eleven when he wasn't looking. »)

*** « Ce bateau a déjà coulé » (vo : « this ship has sailed ») : expression dont je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent, mais qui signifie en gros que maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est pas la peine de revenir dessus.

* * *

 ** _Tadaaa !_**

 ** _Alors alors ?_**

 ** _Je répondrai à vos reviews précédentes un peu plus tard dans la journée, là je vous poste ça en deux spi, et à l'avenir je pense que j'y répondrai simplement au fur et à mesure puisqu'il semble qu'il n'y ait que des gens avec des comptes, et que donc je n'ai pas besoin de répondre sur la page du chapitre._**

 ** _Des bisous ! :D_**

 ** _Tymara_**


End file.
